Percabeth and the Love between them
by The Ginger Lord
Summary: This is a story after the quest to defeat Gaea. Mostly focuses on Percabeth but the other characters come in at times. Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter have combined by a magic road on camp half blood that leads to Camp Jupiter because all roads lead to Rome of course. This is not a Percabeth porno but that doesn't mean they wont have kids later in the story. Love, and Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Ok... Hello everyone! My name is Will but i am formally known as the Ginger Lord. Yes i have no soul but i do have feeling. Does that make sense? No because simple non-gingers will never understand but i digress. Moving on. I am writing a Percabeth fanfic because i have been appalled at the lack of fanfics coming out lately. I am here to fix this. I have some time on my hands every now and again so i will post AT LEAST once a month. I am more likely to post once a week or maybe twice a week. Anyway this Percabeth fanfic will be about life after the battle with Gaea. Since i don't know what happens in blood of Olympus because it hasn't come out i will try to talk about that as little as possible but i will talk about the things that happened in the other books (PJO, HOO, Short stories, etc) so it wont be spoiler free. Then again why would you be here if you didn't love everything Rick Riordan writes (except the Egyptian series... i never liked it). So any way yeah. Give me ratings, reviews and such so i know how I'm doing. also I'm ADHD so i am forgetful and sometimes lazy so please give me feed back on my stories. There will be no "porn like scenes" because that's not like Percy or Annabeth but that doesn't mean they wont have a kid. I'm rambling so i should start writing my first story so I'm going to finish with a saying that i have always loved. "Who am i to be anonymous? Me whose name should be spoken in reverend tones, or terrified whispers. Who am i not to be great? Because where greatness is... It should be accepted"

Sincerely, The Ginger Lord


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not Rick Riordan, or affiliated with him in any way. **

Percy POV

_I was sitting on the beach waiting for Annabeth when my mind started to drift off to when we arrived back to Camp Half Blood…._ Getting back to Camp Half Blood was so great it almost made me cry. Since I lost my memory, it had been so long since I'd seen my cabin, the lake, the big house and not to mention all of my friends that are there. Clarisse saw me and gave me a grudging fist bump. Connor and Travis Stole said hi and then tried to pickpocket my sword forgetting that it would just reappear later. Tyson was there and gave me a bear hug that almost fractured my ribs. Tyson was now happily in a relationship with Ella the harpy. Mrs. O'Leary, my pet hell hound tackled me and licked me until I was soaked. Talia Grace was even there with the hunters of Artimis to help fight against the Romans but we've made peace so they were just there. But in the month that has passed since we got back a lot has changed. Camp Half Blood has connected with Camp Jupiter by a magic road. It takes 2 minutes to walk there because all roads lead to Rome. Another thing that has changed is that Calypso was freed from her island and is going out with Leo. I kind of got jealous but as soon as Annabeth held my hand all the jealousy went away. Calypso and I are now good friends and she grows moon lace across camp and makes food for the fauns and for others who want it. But not only has camp changed but Annabeth and I have changed. Ever since we got back from Tartarus we have had mental breakdowns with sobbing and depression. Chiron says that it will decrease in time but it will always be part of us. Like shingles. First you get chicken pox and get better but the disease will always be inside you. Annabeth and I will be ok as long as we are together to hold each other when we break down or have suicidal thoughts. Something keeps nagging at me though. In Tartarus, when we were so close to the doors, I started to think about Annabeth and me having kids. It gave me hope but I just don't have the courage to tell Annabeth that. Now that the camps are connected we can go to college, own a house, and live a full life without worry. But I worry. What if the camps don't get along? Romans can attack us whenever and so easily. But I doubt that Frank and Reyna would let that happen since they're the praetors and Octavian was exiled to a faraway place. I was so immersed in thought that I didn't see Annabeth sneaking up behind me. She tackled me and lay on top of me as she kissed me. "Hey Seaweed Brain," she said as she was on top of me, "Hey Wise Girl! You nearly gave me a heart attack there," I said as I kissed her nose and she smiled. "Hahaha yeah I hoped to. What were you thinking about though?" she said, "Oh you know. How much the camps have changed since we got back… and other stuff." "Like what?" she ask with a quizzical look on her face. "You would laugh at me if I told you." I said wishing I hadn't brought it up. "No I won't. I promise." "Fine I'll tell you but only if were under water. The same place where we first kissed" I said. "Fine." She said with a smile and held my hand as we stepped in the water and went to the bottom in an air bubble just like after the titan war. This spot brought back good memories. "So," she said as she snuggled up against my chest, "what were you thinking about?" "Well I was thinking about how we've changed since Tartarus, and something that gave me hope in Tartarus." "And what would that be?" she asked as I prepared to be laughed at or slapped, "Well," I said slowly, "I was thinking in Tartarus, about you and I, having kids."

AND SCENE! Well I hope you liked my first Chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger. But I will get another chapter up by next week. Tah Tah for now.

The Ginger Lord


End file.
